It was only for Information
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: The Allied nations decided they found a new way to crack a German. *tickle fic*


Axis Power-Hetalia! ~ It was only for Information

Summary: The Allied nations decided they found a new way to crack a German. *tickle!fic*

Rating: T

Warning: Meh

(AN1:/ SO! I got this requested… I think yesterday! But… yeah, I'll work on the Norway/Iceland one and the Italy/Romano one soon, okay ;~;

Sorry… it's just… roleplaying… and tumblr… FUUUUU

ALSO PEOPLE!

I tried to make this an in character as possible. In fact, I think I made this perfectly in character! Try to imagine it as part of the show xP

I'm really full of myself aren't I?

* * *

><p>Germany glared at the ones holding him captive with a look of total un-amusement.<p>

"I say, America, good job in getting Germany as our captive!" Britain had said the moment the American walked in with the German.

"This time, we will get information out of him!" The Frenchman mused.

"Alright, dudes, so now that we got this guy all tied up, who's up for a burger?" America asked, holding his stomach as if in 'agonizing hunger.'

He got rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Ai-yah! But even if we do have their information, they always have a back up plan even after he's revealed the original plans, aru! And he's usually rescued before we do get real information. I say we beat him with a tradition Chinese wok, aru,"

"Or a pipe could do rather fine," Russia happily offered, holding it almost protectively.

"Or, as the French would like to do it, we could strip him and {censored} him; but first we have to {censored} before shoving a {censored}..."

"No way, man! That's disgusting!" America laughed, wrinkling his nose a bit. "Yo, Britain, dude, what are you thinking about?"

"Look at him, he's obviously used to this kinds of things," The Brit informed, giving him a look of pure thought. Every one looked at Germany.

He was as still as the chair he was sitting him, eyes shut, his breathing soft.

"What the hell, is he sleeping?" France snapped, slightly irritated.

"No, you bloody idiot, if you were smarter then you would know that he is obviously thinking of ways to-"

"Dudes, look at his hair, it's getting all loose, hahaha!" America couldn't help but point out.

"Ohohohon, you must not use the right type of hair product, oui, Germany?" France chuckled, giving the German a pet. "You know, we could use him as a toy-"

"You're a sick pervert, you know that right?" Britain snapped at France.

"You guys are hopeless; we aren't getting anywhere, aru!"

Russia constantly poked the Germany with the end of his pipe, making the German fidget. "I still agree with China's plan. I would must rather beat him, da?"

"Look at him squirm, dudes," The America laughed. "Ticklish, German dude?"

"Oh, you know, that used to be a form of ancient Chinese torture, aru! It is also shown in various Chinese movies, also listed in Wikipedia," The Chinese man stated confidently.

"No, way, man! That's just a load of bull!' America grinned.

"I have to agree with the fat ass, there is no way that a man like him could be… ticklish..." The word felt funny in the Brit's mouth.

"I can prove it, aru! Allow me!" He walks over to the German, shooing off Russia, and then harshly running his hands up and Germany's side.

The rest of the Allies watched in amusement as the German's body squirmed around.

Germany absolutely wasn't the one used to being tickled. Probably once or twice as a child, but that was only because Prussia wanted to make him stop pestering him. Any who, Germany could swear to the world that he hated to be tickled; absolutely despised it. And now, in front of his enemies, he was about to lose it.

"Alright, everyone, let's all cooperate then," Britain had suggested. "Tickle him everywhere. But let's all keep an eye on the frog, France. He can sometimes…"

"Oi, Britain, that hurt my feelings!" The Frenchman cackled, wiggling his fingers at the German's stomach, making him buck up.

Russia took his place to tickle the German's upper knee area.

"Alright, America, surely you know how to this correctly, considering you can't do anything right," The Brit murmured, kneeling down and undoing the German's laces, taking off his boot with delicacy. They were good boots after all.

"No, problem, bro," America laughed.

"I'll do this foot, you can go do whatever to his other one,"

The Brit slowly ran his fingers on the soles of Germany's foot, as America ran his fingers quickly, rather impatient for results.

Germany was absolutely not enjoying this treatment at all! He fidgeted more in his chair, but the binds were too tight. He started squirming more frequently, snickers beginning to be heard hear and there.

The Allies couldn't help but feel accomplished as Germany's laugh rang through out the room they were in.

The chair started to rock and creak under all the moving and weight, but the German wasn't easy to surrender, wasn't he? He would withstand it. Even if it meant hours and hours. He would rather not ever give away the information he knew.

But he didn't have to, because as soon as he thought that, a tank rammed through walls, blowing the six in the room ramming into a wall.

"O-oi! Who the bloody parked a tank in here?"

Out came German troops, aiming their armory at the allies.

"Ai-yah!"

"Veh! Germany~! We cam to save you! Aren't you happy?" Italy ran over to the German, Japan close by.

"Our apologies, mister Germany, we tried to get here earlier, but Italy crashed one of your older tanks," Japan bowed.

"You let Italy drive?" Germany snapped, "Never mind that! Get me out of this binds!"

* * *

><p>(AN2: Sorry the tickling didn't last as long ;~;

I'm tumbling. And rewatching HetaOni. ^^;

Hope you liked it though!

Eden is out! R&R pleeease~


End file.
